Call Me Mr Colt
by Triple D aka Dark Demon
Summary: Take one part angsty teen. Mix in two trouble magnet Winchester brothers. Add in a pinch of of dicy blood stained destiny ripe with conflict. What do you get on the end? "My name is Harrison James Colt and I am Her Majesties Master Hunter. I lead the charge against all that the mundane believe fairytale material gone bad. You will call me Mr. Colt and this is my life story."
1. Prologue

"The Champion for Durmstrang is.. Viktor Krum!" From the Slytherin table there was applause and a stamp of feet from the animal skin adorned students. Whispers circulated that Viktor was the _only_ Durmstrang student entered due to the ego of the Highmaster of the school. Without proof it was just speculation but the satisfied smugness on the mans face it appear to be more truth than rumor. The international quiditch star in question grumbled something under his breath before he stood and followed the direction to enter the antechamber off the hall.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons is... Fleur Delacour!" Over at the Ravenclaw table french witches sniffed in disdain whle guys all over the hall applauded and even whistled their approval of the goblets choice. Fleur herself, a tall and rather beautiful blonde hair blue eyed veela, had a fierce scowl mar her lips as she glared at her schoolmates. This was her chance to put the bitches in their place and prove that just because she was born a vella did not mean she was intent to steal or seduce every man that crossed her path. With a rather long string of swears and curses aimed at her schoolmates, all in her native French of course, she stalked off with a twitching eyebrow. They'd all see! She would make damn certain of that!

"Uh yes... The final Champion for this tournament... Is Hogwarts own Cedric Diggory!" The entirety of the Hufflepuff table broke into cheers and applause as the young man stood. Several kids rolled their eyes as he gave a theatrical sweeping bow. "Now now Mr. Diggory, go join Mr. Krum and Ms. Delacour. With the selection portion of the tournament done it is time we-"

Every eye in the hall widened as the blue flames of the Goblet of Fire turned red once more. No one made a sound as a fourth parchment was spit out and floated down into the hand of Albus Dumbledore. When the man went pale as a ghost and it almost looked he was about to be sick students looked exceesingly curious even as cautious whispered conversation exchanged between friends. What could make a man like Albus Dumbledore, the man who put away Grindelwald and was part of why the First Blood War with Voldemorts rise before he was defeated for good, pale so considerably? Why did the Goblet even spit out a fourth parchment? It was called the TRI-Wizard Tournament, not Quad-Wizard Tournament.

"Harry Potter..." Albus Dumbledore felt the blood in his veins freeze as he looked around the hall. "Harry Potter! Show yourself now!"

The foreign delegates looked on in confusion wondering why the British were making such a big deal. Of course they were just as curious about the Goblets fourth selection but what had most of them looking about was the boy being barkingly summoned like a mongrel by the Hogwarts Headmaster. Though they did not know much about him, the news of infant Harry Potter slaying a Dark Lord through use of unknown magics combined with magics powered by his mothers sacrifice had been the source magical academic study across Europe. Why were they looking around like they had no idea Harry Potter was amongst them? Wasn't he a student at Hogwarts like most British born children?

Before anyone could say a word violent white flames erupted. Nearly everyone had to cover their eyes as the brightness of the flames was borderline blinding.

"Die you stupid leech!"

Albus Dumbledore was the first to recover and felt horror sink into his stomach as the violent report of a gun shot filled the air. Situated astride a dead corpse leaking copious amounts of thick black blood was a teen. The boys hair was auburn in color with delicate weavings of golden highlights but judging by the visible obsidian roots it was clear his hair was dyed. Pale tan skin contrasted the rich dark color of the boys hair though the pale tan did nothing to hide the near competely faded lighting bolt scar on his forehead from his eyes. When those same green eyes, Lilys eyes he absently thought, met his Albus knew there was a lot wrong. "Harry Potter?" he asked slowly not wanting to believe what he was seeing with his own eyes.

For a moment young man didn't respond as he put another bullet into the creatures skull for good measure before yanking out the fangs from the mouth. "Newborn fangs. Go figures a fucking sire would send his drones... Where the fuck am I? Moose, Squirrel this shit ain't fuckin funny! Show your scrawny asses before I get Rowena on the phone and I use you two as casting practice!" he snarled irritatedly casting his eyes about the big room.

"Mr. Potter I must implore you to-"

The young man shut the old man up with a glare and the gun pointed between the eyes. "My name is not Potter, Gandalf" he said with a cross sneer. "Its Colt, the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter ceased to be when it was folded into Her Majesty The Queens royal Hunters bloodline four years ago. If you are who I think you are and I am where I thinkI am... You have brass balls the size of a damn minotaur to summon me here." A flick of his finger had he hammer cocked ignoring the shocked gasps. "More so considering the death of my parents is your fault after doing all but using the Imperius to make them change Fidelus secret keepers from my godfather Sirius Black to that snivelling coward Peter Pettigrew. Now tell me I was taken away from a Hunt and stand on sacreligious ground in front of these idiots like a show pony to gawked at" he demanded icily.

From her seat Minerva McGonagall was shell shocked. When Harry Potter had disappeared from the Dursley home almost fourteen years ago after being left on the doorstep of Lilys magic hating muggle sister she'd been furious. She had told Albus time and again that Petunia, her husband & son were the worsr type of muggles but he never listened to her. 'Petunia and Lily had their disagreements but she has her own son & surely would not harm her nephew' was his favorite response to her empassioned fury. After it came to light on what **_should have been_** his first day at Hogwarts that not only had Harry been for _ten years_ and the Dursleys hadn't lived at Number Four Privet Drive for the same length that dragon dung hit the muggle fan making a right mess. Despite Albus' efforts and abuse of power he couldn't keep the news from spreading. The Daily Prophet called for his head for putting the nations hero with muggles instead of a wizarding family; instead of his head he was voted out as Chief Warlock for abusing the powers concerning his action in regard to the Potter Scion. After the ICW heard about his actions abusing the Chief Warlock powers and privilege he was quietly investigated and found to have abused the Supreme Mugwump privilege and powers the same way he wad not just kicked from the post, he was was threatened with permanent imprisonment if he stepped one TOE inside the ICW building ever again. "Harry Potter... Hes still alive.." she said pinching herself and scowling at the sharp sensation.

The young man kept the gun aimed at the ancient wizard as his head turned to look at the witch mumbling to herself. "I wasn't aware part of the requirements to work at this backwater façade of a magical education facility was being deaf. There is no Potter, not anymore at least. My name is Harrison James Colt and I am Her Majesties Master Hunter. Now tell me why I was summoned or someone is going to die for interfering with my business and duties on behalf of The Crown" he said. "I will give to count of five before the pull this trigger and the dead mans blood that fills the bullets in my gun stops his heart before anyone in this room can draw their wand. One.."

* * *

A/N: So I was watching Supernatural last night and I thought the premise of the episode would be a fantastic base so.. Heres the prologue. If it gets positive review I'll continue it.


	2. Terms and conditions apply

**LAST TIME ON _CALL ME MR. COLT_**..

 _The young man kept the gun aimed at the ancient wizard as his head turned to look at the witch mumbling to herself. "I wasn't aware part of the requirements to work at this backwater façade of a magical education facility was being deaf. There is no Potter, not anymore at least. My name is Harrison James Colt and I am Her Majesties Master Hunter. Now tell me why I was summoned or someone is going to die for interfering with my business and duties on behalf of The Crown" he said. "I will give to count of five before the pull this trigger and the dead mans blood that fills the bullets in my gun stops his heart before anyone in this room can draw their wand. One.."_

* * *

The pindrop silence was eery as the foreign watched the teen identified as Harrison James Colt held Albus Dumbledore hostage at gun point. While they had no idea what ir meant to be a 'Hunter' or why they were important, the fact most of the British kids were nearly transparent in shock told them it was either important or something not heard of for a long time. "Dis 'Hunter' ding is important yes?" one of the Durmstrang boys asked the Slytherins nearby.

"The Royal Hunters House is The British Queens arm of maintaining a balance between magical creature populations on a large scale and the witch & wizard populations. Before the British Ministry of Magic was a speck of an idea, the Royal Hunters were loyal to The Crown and only The are more or less a much more extreme version of the Auror Corps. Unlike the Auror Corps though, they are not bound by Ministry laws since they are direct soldiers of Her Majesty if you will. They impose Her Majesties will and answer only to Her Majesty."

The Bulgarians turned their heads and looked at the witch who spoke. Like the Beauxbaton champion this witch had blonde hair and blue eyes but everything about her spoke to callous disregard for the people around her. "Den they are how you English say... Legal mercenary to Queen" one of the boys said with furrowed brow. The way the witch described these Hunter people made them out to be exclusive mercenaries to the British monarchy.

From his spot Harrison laughed slightly, a dark scoffing mockery of a sound, as he heard one of the foreign wizards call him a legal mercenary. "Legal Mercenary? Thats a new one I haven't heard before. Angel, Demon, Saviour, Heathen, Blasphemer, Prophet... Once or twice I've even been called God as I stood with my weapon about to put down creatures who threatened the lives of innocent witches and wizards. But Legal Mercenary" AK-green eyes flashed in shadowed amusement "is slightly more inventive than the others. I still haven't been told why I was summoned from my duties and my Hunt. Her Majesty will be most displeased and it'll be with all pleasure I will be sicking her on you lot so you better have a damn good reason. Two."

From the left end of staff table one Severus Snape sneered at the youth. Despite his feelings about Dumbledores way of doing things he was bound by debts of honor that he had to help the decrepit buffoon whether he liked it or not and he most certainly did NOT like it. As he stood and drew his wand a crack was heard. He stumbled back clutching hids bleeding shoulder before hitting the wall as a pained sound escsped him. His internal alarms went haywire as his body became trapped in a red pentagram outlined in runes & symbols he couldn't understand, all his muscles frozen in place.

"Its about time you two got your candy asses here. Who shot the demon marked prick at the end of the table, you moose or was it you squirrel?" Harrison asked. "Still waiting on answer and an attempt to attack me jumps the count to four. Answer my fucking question. Now. Before I put a bullet in each of you and let the combination of dead mans blood & rune magics carved into the bullet casings make you all corpses like that vampire." His eyes were glowing dangerously as his free hand pointed the corpse on the floor.

From behind Harrison two adult males walked up the center aisle dressed similarly to young man. A boot length black trench coat covered a rather formal but combat effective outfit; black slacks afforded a freedom of motion while the vest worn over an elbow length white button up shirt revealed multiple holstered handguns and what looked like runic tattoos branded into the skin of the right forearm adorned all the men, Harrison included though his trench coat was blood splattered now. The man on the left carried a shotgun in hand, the barrel over his shoulder but rested just so it was able to be leveled and fired in a blink. He was the shorter of the two with a flat top crew cut and hard brown eyes. "How many times do I have to say it Colt? My name is not Squirrel, its Dean" the man said in a bitching tone.

On the right hand side the taller man snorted. "He only calls you Squirrel to get under your skin" he said. With wavy medium length hair parted on both sides reaching his shoulders and the same brown eyes it was clear he and Dean were related. "But he is right Harrison. A little respect goes a long way considering we helped train you. It was me who shot him by the way. Trap round MK III, better safe than sorry." Shouldering the rifle the man cast his eyes around the room. "So this is your parents old school huh? Its drafty as hell as hell in here" he muttered feeling the runic tattoo on his arm pulse due to the ambient magic in the air.

"Very good Samuel. At least one Winchester brother understands my logic" Harrison said with a drawl. The comment about respect went unanswered because even though it was not shown through his words, he did respect the older Hunters. They did the majority of his training and after that had been completed the rest was history. He trained with some of the more archaic witches and warlocks learning the forgotten esoteric arts & rituals. His weapons collection encompassed everything from guns, demon killing blades, angel killing blades courtesy of the demons he killed and looted off their corpses, staves and everything else under the sun to make corpses of humans to vampires to even certain gods. _That_ thought brought a micro thin smirk thinking about the four wooden swords decorated with the blood of the norse god Loki and his three sons he bought off Gabriel with blackmail from when the Archangel did gay-for-pay. The follow up rhetorical question went unanswered too. His family history was as well know to Sam and Dean as their own was to him, an equal trade of sorts made as they trained him. "Last chance to tell me wh-"

"You have been selected by the Goblet of Fire to be a Champion in a tournament of magical skill and knowledge. Being chosen by the Goblet represents a legal and magically binding contract that means you must compete or lose your magic Mr. Colt" Minerva said finding the nerve to speak as she stood.

Harrisons brow furrowed before he closed his eyes in irritation. Curses in several languages escaped his lips at that. "By the Grace of the Faerie Courts I summon forth he or she who dares to enter my name in this sport. By Judgement of Winter I offer a sacrifice of my life blood as tribute for use of The Artic Heart to dispense punishment." In the free hand he had pointed to the vampire corpse a knife fell into his grip where he caught it blade first unflinchingly as it opened a wound and blood coated the blade. Before anyone could blink the knife that was coated in blood, a simple switchblade, transformed in a wicked looking ice blue hued scimitar that had saw like teeth. "Should the guilty party be disguised, the disguise shall be broken and their true form revealed. So says I, so shall commence."

For a moment nothing happened and the Hogwarts students were unsure what to do or say. If this person was truly Harry Potter, even if he used a different name and claimed to have folded the Potters into the Colt name, then there was absolutely no way he could have entered his name in the Goblet. For one he was underage and only as old as a Fourth Year. Two, he had never set foot in Hogwarts before his name was called and he appeared in a burst of flames with a vampire he had been fighting from wherever it was he had previously been.

"I told you it was a bad idea to introduce him to the Faeries Sam" Dean said with a scowl. "But nnnnoooo" he drew out the word purposefully "you said it would be harmless. That dad did it for us and we're better Hunters for it. Kid has more screws loose than Frankenstein in a whorehouse sauna."

"All us Hunters have more screws loose compared to normal people Dean. Not at as many as these people" Sam cast his eyes briefly around the room "but my point stands. I mean this whole medieval renaissance vibe is too King Arthurs Fair for my taste. Robes like those went out of fashion three hundred years ago." His eye flickered to the black robe clad kids.

Harrion heard a whoosh of air behind him and on reflex alone raised the scimitar. The meaty thunk followed by sound of bone breaking and the steady gush of blood splattering the floor he turned his head just enough to get a good look at who tried to get him killed. At first the person looked like an ugly sonofabitch only a mother could love but as the features melted into new ones he was slightly curious that even his jaded lack of care didn't even pick up on nearly half of the black robed kids, most with a badger like patch on their chest, puking violently. As the fearures settled the thing that caught his attention was the demon mark on his arm. "Samuel, check the mark on the other one."

Sam looked at his brother but only got a shrug. Moving over to the man trapped by his bullets affect and scowled. "What am I looking for specifically Harrison? The mark is a skull with a snake moving through the eyes and mouth. No mark I ever saw before but the demonic taint is there" he called. His brow furrowed as he heard a lot of shock and the words 'death eater' passed around. What the hell was a 'death eater'? Was that what these demon marked guys were labelled as because of whatever deal they made?

"Same here. Skull and traversing snake" Harrison muttered to himself. He saw the man try to fight for his breath even as his muscles convulsed and the light was dimming rapidly in his eyes. Ripping the scimitar out he watched with dispassionate eyes as pieces of internal organs, vital and non-vital alike, fell out like blood soaked party favors. The sword itself seemed to melt in sparkles of the same icy blue hue leaving him to clasp the the handle of his switchblade. "So since Fae Magic has proved another had put a version of my name that is not legal in the supernatural or mundane world, I'm leaving. If any of you lot summon me again you WILL be shot dead onsight and left for food for the carrion crows. I don't care if you are an adult or a child, you will meet the same fate regardless."

Over at the middle left table red and gold trimmed students looked mortified or flat out scared. There was absolutely, positively _**no way**_ that could be Harry Potter! The Harry Potter was a hero, a paragon for Justice and all things good! This...this person was s liar! "QUIT STEALING THE NAME AND FAME OF MY BEST MATE!" a redheaded, blue eyed boy roared. "You're nothing but a murderer and-"

A third report of the gun went off and Harrison watched without a care as the boys body dropped to the floor dead from a shot between the eyes. "By the grace of Circe, are you all retarded? I am an agent of Her Majesties will. Speak out against me or stand in my way and you stand in the way of Her Majesties will. For the less educated thats High Treason against The Crown and an automatic death sentence!" Harrison roared in irritation. "But let me put this in terms you will all understand. By the Honor of the Royal Hunters House of Colt, I Harrison James Colt was once known as Harrison James Potter; I stood to gain the mantle of Lord Potter upon majority but folded all assets of the Potter name, political clout and the vast wealth of land property possessions & liquid capital, into the Colt name. Should I be found wanting of the truth I shall forefeit my life in front of all these witnesses, so I say so mote it be."

The hall was so quiet you could hear the earth moving. Then a glow encompassed the young Hunter, a silver glow. He was telling the truth. That was worse than him lying as as everyone affiliated with Hogwarts went deathly pale, some even fainting on the spot. He worked for The Queen and the killings of Ronald Weasley plus the man who was impersonating Allastor Moody woild have no affect because he was a Queens agent interrupted doing his duty to Crown and Country.

"Harrison, can we beat this popsicle stand? That nest of vampires is nothing but skeletons but we had to leave the captive humams with Cas. He was telling jokes to 'lighten their spirits'. Thats almost as bad as listening to a drunk Rowena croon along to the oldies" Sam said.

"Lets go before I to kill someone else." While Sam and Dean were able to leave just fine Harrison could not leave the huge drafty hall. "What in the nine hells? Whose sick twisted idea is this? Speak now and undo it or die!"

"It is as I said Mr. Colt, your name coming out of the Goblet represents a legal and magically binding contract. The Tri-Wizard Tournament will have its competiting Champions or its due. Make your choice" Minerva said gravely.

Harrrison turned slowly and stalked up to the long table with grace of a pissed off big cat. "Fine, I'll compete but don't complain to me when those poor little children end up dying. Oh and Gandalf" he reached over grasping the ancient wizarda beadd and yanked hard on it so they were eye-to-eye "return my family legacy items before I kill you too."

"I don't-"

Quick as a blink Harrison had the gun under the ancient mans ear and pulled the trigged blowing it off in a shower of blood. "Under British Wizenganot law, those illegally possessing heirloom items of an Ancient and Noble or higher family shall be executes as a thief. Before I could fold the Potter assets into the Colt name I had to take the Potter Lordship. My fathed was clear in his will that his cloak was left to you to study but was to beimmediately returned to me or the Potted Vault Manager by Samhain of my eleventh birthday. That cloak is an heirloom left by Ignotus Peverelle who was founding blood of the Potter bloodline and I know it was never returned to me or Gringotts. That makes you a thief illegally posssssing a family heirloom. Don't make me mention the wand or the next bullet goes through your brain and I use your skull as a coffee cup!"

Dumbledore couldn't hand over ths Elder Wood wand or get a house elf to retrieve the cloak fast enough. "Champions are in the antechamber over there" he said trying to staunch the bleeding.

Harrison snatched both items and shoved them into thin air, the items disappearing. "If you tampered wirh either object I will pull out my largest caliber gun and separate your head from your body before slamming it on a pike I WILL carry around with me to all who think they can cross. I wouldn't bother trying to re-attach the ear either. Witch bullets brand the flesh of all magic users making magic a non-option for the wounded area." He left for the antechamber pleased the robed kids seemed to be fearful or weary of him while the foreign ones were intrigued. Wait, not all of the robed kids were weary or scared. Odd, sparing a singar look back towards the persons direction he got a wink in return as he passed the antechambers threshold...


	3. First hint of chaos

So ladies and germs, monster and slayers I humbly welcome you all to the next installment of Call Me Mr. Colt. Thoughs its only been two chapters I am pleased at the amount of interest people have in this. A big shout to those who picked up on the subtlty put into the descriptions last chapter. A BIGGER shout out to DZ2 who called it out in their review of last chapter- Harry, who made it clear from the _very beginning_ he prefers the full formal version of his name ie Harrison, was raised in a Hunters School. Of sorts. Given theres not a central school for Hunters and its either clan taught or passed down parent-to-child Harrys involvement with the Winchester brothers will be his primary drawing from experience. Just how much of being field exposed he is, how well trained he is and **WHAT** hes been trained to do- you'll get a glimpse this chapter :)

* * *

 **LAST TIME ON _CALL ME MR. COLT_**...

 _Harrison snatched both items and shoved them into thin air, the items disappearing. "If you tampered wirh either object I will pull out my largest caliber gun and separate your head from your body before slamming it on a pike I WILL carry around with me to all who think they can cross. I wouldn't bother trying to re-attach the ear either. Witch bullets brand the flesh of all magic users making magic a non-option for the wounded area." He left for the antechamber pleased the robed kids seemed to be fearful or weary of him while the foreign ones were intrigued. Wait, not all of the robed kids were weary or scared. Odd, sparing a singar look back towards the persons direction he got a wink in return as he passed the antechambers threshold..._

* * *

"I do not use a wand. How many times do I have to say it? Just because all of you suck with magic YOU need a conduit thats better used for kindling doesn't mean that I do" Harrison said with a harsh glacier stopping glare.

"Ze leetle boy-"

Faster than anyone could blink the Beauxbaton Champion was surrounded by bolts of lightning _centimeters_ from striking her skin. Harrisons hands glowed with crackling magic as his eyebrow twitched violently. "Learn to speak when spoken to you glorified harpy slut" he said with a clipped tone. "I was trained from the time I could walk and talk to handle magic. When I tried to get a wand do you know what happened? It blew up in my hand. So did the next half a dozen til the wand maker said I had too much magic and it was too controlled for a wand to be effective. They recommended I track down someone to procure a more... Traditional foci."

The Bristish Ministry wand expert, a mousy man by the name of Garrick Ollivander, furrowed his brow. A more traditional foci? "Can you elaborate on what you mean by a more traditonal foci? As far as history is concerned-"

"Wands are only popular and so plentiful because there are too few with a natural well of magic to need a foci like a staff within the last three centuries" Harrison said cutting off the man. "I have a staff and finding a person with the knowledge, materials & experience to make it was a pain the Dickless Wonders ass. Only place I could find one was in Ireland with one of the few remaining druidic colonies in the world. Of course thats about the same time I got caught up in the middle of a civil war between the Seelie and Unseelie faeries." He rubbed absently at his arm where a long scar was hidden by his trench coat. "Long story short, I got my staff made but for my services in helping bring the conflict to an end I was made a far more superior foci with contributions from both sides."

Viktor scowled as he crossed his arms across his chest. This Colt kid had stones as hard as any bludger to speak so cockily but to conjure such dangerous magics like boots of bolts of lightning without an incantation or anything spoke to his training being nothing short of extremely rigorous. "Dis foci, what eez it?" he asked. His curiosity was mirrored by the oher Champions, their school representatives and the British Ministry personel.

"Interchangable barrel, fairy silver Desert Eagle. Runes carved into the body and slide allow it to chamber anything from a tiny .22 caliber all the way up to anti-material rounds. For those who have no frame of reference, getting hit by an anti-material round is a lot like getting hit by a massively overpowered blasting curse; you'll be more of a gory paste than a whole corpse." Harrsion grew a shark-like grin seeing all of the Champions minus the Bulgarian go green in the gills as he pulled out said weapon. "Currently chambered for .380 Lapua rifle rounds, one well placed shot and you'll lose a limb no questions asked. It can also fire deadly pure magic projectiles to the same affect. However I suspect your wand expert is more interested in my staff."

Garrick saw the alarm and horror painted on the faces aroumd him as he nodded grimly. Truthfully he felt it too but couldn't let it show. Life had ever rarely sent accordong to plan in his experience. The wand that should have gone, wih some degree of certainty in his mind through process of elimination, to young Mr. Pot- Mr. Colt ended up in the hands Heir Apparent Neville Longbottom. Young Mr. Colt who should've had three years already at Hogwarts had been Merlins know long to be a monster killer if the Ministry stooges rambling about him killing a vampire when he was summoned. Then there was the unknown of _what else_ he knew. "Correct Mr. Colt but you will most certainly know more than I do. My expertise is wands and wand lore, not stsves" he said.

Harrison reached up to his lapel, after putting the gun in his waist holster, and took a non-descript looking pin off. With a flick of his hand it was a full size staff just slightly taller than himself considering the blood colored gem on top. "Made of imported Bloodwood soaked in my own magic with a core of classified contents and a power amplifying red diamond, this is what should be labelled my main foci by British Wizarding law. Try to touch it and I will separate your arm from your body faster than you can blink" he said curling his lip in a dark warning at the yellow and black clad man who introduced himself earlier as Ludo Bagman.

"Bloodwood? I don't believe I've heard of such a wood" Garrick said frowning.

"Its a type of Rosewood native to Thailand. The rich dark red color of the grain is why its called Bloodwood" Harrison said as a flourish of his wrist had blue bell flames floating in place of the lightning bolts keeping the Beauxbaton champion frozen in place. "No one said you could move harpy. However I noticed your frown Mr. Ollivander. You caught the golden word didn't you?"

"You said it **should** be your main foci. You **didn't** say it is your main foci" Garrick said leaning forward slightly. He noted the inerest grow among the older wizards and witch.

"That is correct sir. Unless I'm knowingly and purposefully walking into a war zone or a densely populated monster den I use wandless magic and my fairy made foci loadeded with .380 Lapua rifle or .50caliber which only slightly less dangerous than my anti-material rounds. Depending on the monster den I'll pack other supporting gear aimed at that specific moster. Sillver bullets for werewolves, White Oak stakes for vampires, iron daggers for wayward fae and poltergheits- things to make my targets stay dead you understand." Harrison stamped the butt of his staff on the masonry and in a flash it was shrunk back down to lapel pin size and the flames around the french girl were gone. "Last time I used my staff I brought down a tainted holy site on the heads on a bunch of witches who were trying to resurrect a god prophecized to bring about the end of humanity and usher in an era of demons ruling the earth" he said shrugging.

"I think you're forgetting something mate" Cedric said pushing off the wall.

"I have not actually. If you were going to insinuate I lack an adult 'school representative' he should be here" Harrison checked the watch on his wrist "in about a minute. Her Majesty isn't pleased about any of this and plans on taking her pound of flesh from you lot when its done but I was leant a mentor of mine to serve as a representative of The Crowns stead. A rather famous man I'm sure you all know in one regard or another. Especially you two" he pointed to Karkaroff and Dumbledore as a portal opened up behind him.

The man who stepped out of the portal had a dark scowl on his face. Between the five o'clock shadow and shabby detectives clothes covered by a tan trench coat, he looked more like an off the clock cop. "What is it I'm doing again Harrison? I hate being reassigned and leaving those bumbling recruits to be trained by someone else" he said, his accent distinctively British but tinged with something else, as he ran his hand through his blonds hair.

"Allow me to introduce my mentor, colleague and the Captain of Her Majesties Mystic Guard, John Constantine." Harrison would've laughed at the see-through pale fear on Igor and Albus' faces if it was in his nature but it wasn't. "Or as he is more famously known, The Laughing Magician, The Queens Demon and one tough sonofabitch to kill. I should know, I've tried. A lot under his direction as hand to hand combat training. Bastard doesn't even stay dead when stabbed with The Twin Blade or The Moon Blade. But anyway" he ignored the shock from everyone else who recognizes Constantine and turned to face said man "you will be scoring my performance in a gladitorial style blood sport that I was entered into by a now dead man. Rules say I need an adult to represent my 'school' and since I like having my magic I have to compete."

"I am not drunk enough for this" John mutteres rubbing his temples.

"You **_CAN'T_** get drunk John. Part of your curse remember? Cheer up, you get to see shit die at my hand. It'll be a blast!" Harrison said with a malicious ear to ear grin. "You'll laugh, you'll cry and I'll even pose for candid before & after shots with my victims for you to share with that Nightmare Nurse ex of yours. Is she single again? I know she was last in a three way between a Driad and a-"

Johns eyebrow twitched violently as a closed hand smashed Harrision face first into the masonry leaving a crater from the force. While he dragged the teen away, the boy complaining about 'not being as hard as you normally hit', he ignored the wide eyed interest his appearance garnered. _'This better be ruddy entertaining'_ he thought crossly.

* * *

On the morning of November twenty-fourth the four Champions and their school reps were assembled in the tent outside tunnel to the arena floor where the task would take place. Harrison was dressed in a copy of his outfit from the first night sans his trench coat, the only alteration to his look was the runes and sigils painted on every inch of exposesd skin from his fingertips to crease of his elbow. "So Johnny boy, was I right?" he asked popping his back spine into proper alignment.

Before Constantine could say a word Ludo Bagman cleared his throat gaining the attention of all in the tent. "Welcome all to the First Task of the Tri-Wizard.."

"Tri-Wizard and a single harpy" Harrison corrected without apology and completely unfazed by the glare he recieved.

"Uh yes... Anyways, as is tradition of the tournament the First Task is a show of courage. In the bag of my colleague Mr. Crouch- stop that and let me finish the explanation!"

Harrson didn't listen and yanked out a scale model of a pissed off dragon. It snarled and snapped at him from within his hand bu all that did was make him snicker. "So we have to kill dragons? This should be fun. I needed new combat robes and dragon hide in the shops is stupid expensive" he said with a fanged smirk, his emerald eyes darkening to near obsidian dark hues. But then his smirk fell when he saw the sign on the plaque base numbered four. "Shit, I go last it seems I'm the last to go. What right nasty type is this? Lot of spikes on this one."

"If my reading is right Harrison, that would make it a Hungarian Horntail. One of the most dangerous breeds in the world second only to the Japanese Void Dragon" Constantine said peering intently at the model for a moment before it was crushed to smithereens by the teens grip.

Oh well never mind then. If its the second most deadly breed of dragon in the world I'm glad to last after all-"

"Stop gloating Harrison. Vanity is far from becoming of someone in your position or possessing your powers."

Harrison turned around on his heels so sharply he felt his joint creak in protest. "No one invited you wench" he said darkly, his top curled back in a sneer that could freeze the blood in a persons veins. The other Champions making their selections was ignored as a hate filled glared was directed at the entity before him. "Now leave before I make good on the threat I made last time we met."

The woman only smirked as she stepped out of thin air. "Au contraire" she said with amusement in her voice. She pulled out a rolled up scroll and tossed it to him. "Read it. Your boss felt that your mentor Mr. Constantine may let you get away with too much to entertain yourself so your queen asked me to keep an eye on you even with... Our strained acquaintance."

Harrison ripped the binding ribbon off and read the decree three times. Signature, seal and a note addressed to him in a way only The Crown had used to communicate with House Colt. "Get in my way and its a Damnation round to your heart, consequences be damned!" he snarled almost ferally.

 _ ***END CHAPTER***_

A/N: wow, talk about a heapig dose of chaos dumped into the mix. Just who is this mysterious wman that Harrison has such hostility against? Why is he so hostile towards her? Oh anf before I get the inevitable flood, John Constantine is the ONLY non Supernatural croaaover character who will be used. Every champion needs adult representation in TWT and I thought with Harrisons propensity for violence and chaos, see back to the vampire and his admission to murdering a cult of witches, the Hellblazer/Laughing Magician John Constantine himself had about he same shit luck as our magical anti-hero(so far).

There is a poll up so check it out, its related to this story and the inevitable pairing. Sorry not sorry for those who might want Harrison to play ball in the same sandbox but he won't be gay or bi.


	4. Hell to Pay

**LAST TIME ON _CALL ME MR. COLT_**...

 _"Oh well never mind then. If its the second most deadly breed of dragon in the world I'm glad to last after all-"_

 _"Stop gloating Harrison. Vanity is far from becoming of someone in your position or possessing your powers."_

 _Harrison turned around on his heels so sharply he felt his joint creak in protest. "No one invited you wench" he said darkly, his top lip curled back in a sneer that could freeze the blood in a persons veins. The other Champions making their selections was ignored as a hate filled glare was directed at the entity before him. "Now leave before I make good on the threat I made last time we met."_

 _The woman only smirked as she stepped out of thin air. "Au contraire" she said with amusement in her voice. She pulled out a rolled up scroll and tossed it to him. "Read it. Your boss felt that your mentor Mr. Constantine may let you get away with too much to entertain yourself so your queen asked me to keep an eye on you even with... Our strained acquaintance."_

 _Harrison ripped the binding ribbon off and read the decree three times. Signature, seal and a note addressed to him in a way only The Crown had used to communicate with House Colt. "Get in my way and its a Damnation round to your heart, consequences be damned!" he snarled almost ferally._

* * *

While Harrison stewed in his rage, the other representatives looked to the young man being watched by his mentor and this unknown woman. What sort of history was there between the woman and the male teen to inspire such rage and hatred? "Pardon me but-"

"I ain't tellin you shite about myself or the moody wonder child over there." The womans words were clearer making her accent, distinctly european but the specific region was hard to nail down for those who didn't know her, more pronounced than when she addressed Harrison. Dark golden eyes glared at the ancient long bearded wizard. "The fact you're still alive and making impotent mindless sheep out of children is a blight to the educational profession as a whole" she said crossing her arms under her bust. "You really must have an ego the size of the former British empire and all of its former colonies. Wasn't being fuck buddies with Grindelwald plotting for magical capable people to rule over mundanes 'For The Greater Good' enough for one lifetime?"

Harrison raised his head at that. As much as he wished the woman dead he knew she was cursed to only speak the truth after trying to worm out of her end of a deal wth an angel. "So hes a faggot and a hypocrite who wanted subjugation of others because of a superiority complex?" he asked. "The Ministry of Magic must **REALLY** be incompetent or sucked up your bullshit you spun to make yourself a hero faster than a Hoover vacuum."

Dumbledorea brow twitched a little. The follies of his youth were not a matter of public need to know!

Seeing that all the interesting conversation had died Harrison hummed as he rocked on the balls of his feet. He could see the third champion running toward him and that made him smirk a bit. The moment the boy, burned and cut in places, was inside the tent the first notes began to blare around the stadium. He could hear peoples confusion as the mass of voices wondered where the music was coming from. However he said and did nothing as the dragons were swapped out. The moment the handlers were gone his cue came up just as the cannon went off.

"PUT ON YOUR WAR PAINT'

Harrison jogged out headbanging and banished the ministry stooge with a flick of his wrist. "Well ain't you a beauty?" he said to himself observing the dragon. Even as she roared and postured protectively in front of her chutch she didn't attack yet. Making a wide circle along the arenas edge the sigils and runes on his hands began to burn themselves into the ground. His eyes never left the dragon though he did stop and killed the music with a snap of his fingers when a familiar tap code reached his ears. With menace in his gaze an impenetrable dome filled the arena floor blocking him, the dragon and the eggs from sight.

"What the bloody hell is that kid..."

"Constantine, portal your ass in here and bring a set of clothes wih you. I'm going to KILL a few people if their answers are unsatifactory." Despite not being able to be seen Harrisons voice echoed loud and clear around the arena. "Come on Nora, look at me.."

Confusion swept across the stadium. Who was Nora? Had the thought lost son and savior of magical Britain gotten his egg? Hundreds of eyes swept up to the box and saw only three school heads. Where was the blonde guy?

The dome fell after three minutes and Harrison was knelt before a girl who was clenching onto him like a lifeline. "John, get those eggs and Nora back to the nursery & if there is a SINGLE crack on any of them you are forefeiting your life to her hands. Do I make myself perfectly and one hundred percent crystal clear?" he asked with a deadly serious glare. The silent look was all the answer he needed. "Nora, go with John back to the nursery. Watch over your eggs and when the task is over we will be back. I promise" he said placing a soft kiss on her brow.

Nora, a slightly older girl than Harrison with long ash blonde hair pale skin and purple eyes, trembled a little before looking to the three eggs. Her eggs. That thought scared her as much as the experience before had been traumatizing. But this was Harrison and John, her friend and her mentor, she could & did trust them implicitly. She nodded slowly and kissed Harrisons cheek lightly whispering a soft "Thank you Harry" as she hugged him tightly before going over to John as he marked them with a sigil to transport them safely. Then in a flash they and the eggs were gone.

"I demand to see the so called handlers for my 'dragon' or I'll bring about Ragnarok on this stadium and damn to hell who dies as a result!" Harrison said with an unholy dark sneer. His aura was a bloodthirsty visible black that clung to him and flickered menacingly.

* * *

By the time it took John to portal back to the arena it was empty save for the champions, the school reps, the ministry stooges and the dragon handlers being held at gun point by a royally pissed off looking Harrison. "What did they do?" he asked shaking his head. Telling Harrison Colt to calm down when he was like this was the quickest way to die or at the very least be shot multiple times.

"Do you remember when we sent Nora out to Hungary to retrieve that dark artifact?" Harrison asked.

"It was supposed to be a simple grab and go about three weeks ago. We assumed her taking so long to get back was her stoppig to take in the sights as is her usual MO between rests to refill her core between transformations" John said slowly. "But judging by the fact that the end of your gun is glowing an inferno white aimed at everyone but the other champions and the foreign school heads, I'm going to go out on a limb amd say because she was here chained up like a beast these idiots were a part of why she didn't return."

Harrisons gaze hardened more than it already had as he pointed his gun at the sole female dragon handler. "Tell him what you told me" he ordered. One of the idiot male dragon handlers tried to tell the woman to say nothing got a blazing bullet that separated his arm from his body with a bloody squelch and cauterized the wound at the same time. The mans screams didn't bother him as he pulled the focus back to the woman. "Tell my colleague what you told me. Or the bullet I put in you is going through you chest cavity and lung so you can die by drowing in your own blood."

John was minorly distrubed at the brutality. Harrison was never this brutal unless he was two steps shy of mass murder of a dark creature nest.

The woman looked at her colleagues and flipped the off. 'You all can fuck off. I'm not getting disfigured or dying because you lot are a bunch ministry and Dumbledore cock suckers" she said with a sneer. Turning her gaze to Harrison and the blonde man she began to explain for a second time. "First and foremost, I didn't know that the dragon was a magical animagus. I'll swear on my life and magic if I have to but honest to merlin I didn't. We were in Germany checking out rumors of a dragon on the loose near a muggle town. We found what we then thought was a dragon several miles outside of a major town in a cave system and used the normal spells to render it unconscious. It was a mater of transport after that. After Dumbledote had practically begged the Minister to revive the tournament we got orders to breed thd Horntail by force if necessary to serve as part of the first test. Give me to reach In my robes and I'll pull out the order parchment "

"Go for your wand and you are a dead woman."

"Harry my boy-"

Harrison didn't shift his gaze as the cocking of two guns and a threat to turn his guts into confetting silenced the ancient man.

"I gave Sam and Dean a blood attuned portkey to activate once Her Majesties Dragon Keepers were able to get to the nursery to help Nora" John explained as his hands crackled with lightning. "His name is Harrison. Any connection you had to his parents ended with their untimely demise at the hands of your corrupted former student Tom Marvolo Riddle. Or should I say the Dark Lord Voldemeort?" John asked with a dark glare.

"Who still isn't dead by the way" Harry said taking the parchment from the female dragon handler. Almost like in slow motion he turned wih pure unkempt rage and black hatred on his face. "You... You ordered the forced brewding... I should kill you where you stand, resurrect you and murder you agian!"

Sam and Dean shared nervous looka. Whwn it came to Harrison Colt there was a scale of how bad his anger was aimilar to the Deathcon meaaures. The look, the unchecked darkness and rage across his face, the visible tremor in hia hand... Oh no, this was beyond very bad. The last time Harriaon was THIS mad he destroyed a good twenty block radius in a town of demon possessed humans. Wirh one string of three spells. "Harrison, take it back a notch man. Whatever he did-"

"If you value livng Dean Michael Winchester shut the fuck up before I kill you." The dead even tone of Harrison said he was not joking either. "Under the authoriy granted to me as an agent of Her Majesty the Magical Sovereign of Great Britain, yu are under arrest Albus Dumble on the cimes of ordering and fascilitating the rape, sodomy and illegal imprsonment of Her Majesties agent and niece Nora Abigail Windsor."

Dumbledore went ashen and actually sputtered. "I ordered no such-"

"Explain thia aubnote on the orders to find nesting mothers for this gladitorial stylr blood sport. 'Beed the Hungarian Horntail even if you have to half kill the beast. The Boy-Who-Lived must be tested' and its sealed wirh your stamp as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot" Harrison growled as the tremor worsened. Seeing the ancient mans eyes widen and moment away from making a breakfor it he pulled rhe trigger twice. Even as his tremors continued he felt a sick smile crawl onto his lips as the ancient lay writhing on the ground bleedinf profusely, his wand arm severed at the elbow and and the opposite leg gone from the knee down. "Tack on resisting arrest and attempted flight from justice. John, stop him from bleeding out. He will face trial and he will die but not here, not now."

Sam and Dean took a big step back from Harrison. The kid took his job seriously but this a whole new level of cruel even for him.

Harrisions eyes turned the ministry stooges who were shaking in absolute fear. "You lot, the current minister and everyone involved in the tournament plannin in ANY way are being charged as accessories to Dumbledores crimes. Move so much as a muscle from your current spot or try summon magic to help and I have no problem making you equal amputeea as you just witnessed me do to the disgraceful double amputee over there."

It was only when John was by them and a squad of the Mystic Guard appeared & arrested the resonsible parties with magic suppressi g cuffs, that Sam and Dean chose to speak. "John, you want to tell me why Harrison is so pissed? I mean yeah shes another agent of the Queen and related to her but-"

"Sam, its a lot more personal than that. The legal reasons are true but, and you didn't hear this from, hes pissed to all beecause according to a long standing promise between the Houses of Windsor and Colt" John erected a privacy bubble "Nora is his wife-to-be."


	5. What are you afraid of Colt?

Before lynch mob gets me this chapter is a bit of emotional filler for the next chapter. We've seen angry shooty stabby Harrison but I want to shine a glimpse on the internal works if you will. Next chapter begins the action to replace the TWT. It also promises explanations of why the Weasel bunch hasn't shown up for Rons murder.

* * *

Following the revelation of what Dumbledore was guilty of, not to mention the many arrests out of the ministry including a screaming Cornelius Fudge proclaiming his innocence of any crime, it was short work for the tournament to be drawn to a close at record speed. With Viktor Krum as the one with the most points of the first task and all champions awarded full perfect scores for tasks two and three the Bulgarians & French were gone in jiff. Yet Harrisons mood did not improve much. He would spend days missing at a time tending to Nora and the eggs without so much as a word of warning. The Queen, even in her fury at what happened to her niece, gave him extraordinary slack since he was managing both his duties as Master Hunter and concerned husband-to-be without flinching.

"I was so scared Harry." Nora atared into the fireplace where the eggs were sat surrounded in flames. "I..I tried to fight back.. I really did I promise on my li-"

Harrison pulled an arm around Nora so she waa sidled against him and shushed her with a finger pressed gently to her lips. "I believe you Nora, you don't have sell me on it" he said resting his chin on top of her head. "Spells meant to make dragons docile affect the mind as much as body. You felt your body not following your orders and it made your rational minds panic go into overdrive, something bad for all animagi but really bad for animagi whose form is a magical creature like yours. The primal creature side of your mind isn't just bigger but so much stronger than regular animagi who might be something run of the mill like a dog or cat. That overdrive panic had your base instincts kick in and your inner dragon took over to protect you as best as possible. The primal creature mind doesn't perceive or understand magic like the rational human mind does hence your inability to change back."

Nora trembled nodding as she held tightly to him. "Harry... What am I going to do? We might be married on paper soon but ... She'll never take me back when she learns about this" she said between shuddering shaky breaths as tears brimmed in her eyes. To a degeee she did love Harry but it wasn't enough to call it romantic. He was a lot like the reliable older brother, best friend and confidante she cherished. No, the love of her of her life- young as she was- belonged to a young lady. A beautiful kind soul who gave far more of herself to help others than anyone around her. Harry understood their marriage would be one of Tradition more than anything else and consented to her courting her beloved as she did for him if he found one he cherished as much.

"You have to tell her. She has always been honest with you Nora and that you in return have been with her. I'll be there with you if that will help, she trusts me as much as she does you. You warned her bad things might happen to you in worst case scenarios because we work for your aunt and we are doing whats best for the good of our country. That young woman loves you more than anything on this earth Nora Abigail Windsor, do you hear me? She is not going to leave you. Her heart is dedicated to you and to leave you... Its not in her" Harrsion said hugging Nora tightly as he felt the tears stain his shirt. Oh the guilty would pay with their lives for this! His eyes changed to dangerous serpentine slits as he ground his teeth.

"Hes right Nora... I would never leave you if what happened was truly against your will. The sorrow and worry in your voice tells me all I need to know that it was."

Harrys eyes turned and caught sight of just the young woman they'd been speaking of. She was a tiny slip of a woman but cute in a way that was reminiscent of mundane fairytale fairies. Shoulder length ringlets of soft twilight red hair fell from her head as deep grey eyes danced with heartfelt worry & concern. He indicated with a finger to come over and the young woman didn't hesistate a moment.

As soon as her beloved was beside her Nora launched herself at her bawling. Feeling the familiar gentle embrace circle aeound her she felt a shadow of hope rise in her chest. "A..Abby I tried to fig-"

"Hush" Abby, properly Abigail Marsh but they both felt that shortening it was easiest for them both, said softly as she cradled Nora. "I heard you explaining to Harrison. I know you tried to fight my love. I know you tried to get away and that..." Her eyes trailed to the fireplace where her eyes hardened like an evergeeen trapped under frozen and cracked ice "That things happened to you." She pressed several long loving kisses to Noras lips. "I love you Nora, I know you would never betray my trust or my love for you. If you think I would leave you... Its not happening my golden dragon" she whispered softly.

Harrison made himself scarce at that point yet remained enough to protect them and the eggs if need be but not near enough to hear their conversation. Nora and Abby needed to hash this out. Nora to apolgize for far too long and Abby to quietly reassure no matter what that she loved & trusted Nora with not just her heart but her soul. They were good for each other and he knew that from the start the first time he met Abigail volunteering her time at an orphanage for underpriviliged special needs magical children. So kind, so gentle and loving in encouraging them to do their best as she helped them along. If there was an angel on this earth he would swear up and down, to hell itself and back, it was Abigail Marsh. He was certain if she didn't need money to pay bills, keep herself fed or keep a roof over her head he was damn sure Abby would donate every last knut she had to charity and be content to live as a pauper still living to help others before her herself

"Harry?"

Harrison blinked torn from his thoughts as he looked to Nora still firmly entrenched in Abbys loving embrace. He saw her face streaked with tear trails but the tears themselves seemed to have stopped.

"I have to thank you Harrison for saving Nora. I.."

Harrison raised a hand cutting Abby off. "Nora saved herself. She recognized me and signalled me through her instinct driven mind. All I did was use the spell to change her back" he said shaking his head.

"Those men.."

"One lost an arm & the other who ordered what happened... Hes not dead. Yet. He will be though. My concern was getting Nora back here where no more harm could come to her and back to you Abigail" Harrison said. He didn't want thanks nor did he want praise. Getting Nora the justice she deserved was somerhing he had to do as her technically fiance. Getting her back home safe to the woman who loved her so the wounds could begin to heal, that was his choice as someone who cared about her.

Both girls shared a look before each pressed a kiss to his cheek and pressing into either side of him iin a strong embrace. As strong as Harrisons front was the two both knew he was missing something in his life, something they shared for each other in spades: true love. Sure there was the bond between him and Nora that was close. Yeah, you could even call him and Abby close when it came to certain matters. What was glaringly clear though was he didn't seem to get how special pouring so much love, adoration and a million other small positive emotions into a gesture to a perso who was your whole world & they returned it without a shred of hesitation.. The warmth that came with it... "Take us to bed Harry" Nora said nuzzling his shoulder softly.

"Nora I.."

" _WE_ want to Harrison. I want to... You saved and brought back the center of my whole world... Right now the love I feel for her is exactly the love I'm feeling for you" Abby said softly.

* * *

Even as Harrison lay awake several hours later, not that he really tried to sleep in the first place, he felt them both snuggled closely into him as his fingers ran gently through their hair keeping them asleep. By a miracle of god he got them to relent and managed to settle for them both actually sleeping and not the other use for the word. They still insisted he strip down and under Noras puppy dog eyes he folded like a house of cards divesting his clothes til only his boxers remained. The girls stripped to bras and pamties surprising him briefly before they shoved him into bed & got as close to him using his chest as a pillow.

His eyes wandered a little and caught sight of Abby & Noras hands clasped on his stomach. It left a warmth there as he closed his eyes for a moment. Having long seen the happiness that Abby brought Nora he'd always be asked by either or both of them why he did not seek out someone he could love and be loved back by in return. It wasn't that it would be cheating on Nora, their marriage was for the sake of Tradition, and she consented to him finding his own true love as he allowed her to court Abby. Perhaps, and only would he ever admit it to himself in the dark quiet corners of his mind, it came down to one simple fact: he didn't think himself worthy of someone elses unending love and adoration. His job put his mortal life in peril every single day. He could die at any given time and it would only bring never ending sorrow to his hypothetical partner. He couldn't do that to someone else. Not with his principles and certainly not when he saw the raw fear tinged worry on Abbys face at Noras extended absence before the mess happened.

"You are terrible at faking being asleep Harrison" Abby said looking up at his face with the remnants of sleep in her gaze. "Your body is tense too... Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, go back to sleep. Its early" Harrison said shaking his head. Abby didn't need to be privy to his dark thoughts. It'd only worry her and then it was a matter of time before Nora figured out something was wrong.

"If it was truly nothing you'd be asleep and dead to the world. It has to be something serious." Abby frowned a little and cast a sleep spell on Nora to keep her resting peacefully for another few hours. "If you won't tell Nora then talk to me Harrison. For gods sake man we are friends" she said with a sigh.

"You'd slap me if I told you" Harrison said rolling his eyes under his closed eyelids.

"Try me" Abby said with a tone that demanded he spill it

"I'd been thinking about something you and Nora keep asking me about."

"You mean why we keep asking you why you're single even with the ok to see what or who draws your eye. Every time we ask its the same old 'no one has caught my interest' line which is the biggest crock of dragon dung I ever heard" Abby said scoffing.

Harrison sighed knowing he was for sure going to be slapped for his answer but if Abby wanted the truth.. "I haven't been looking and I don't plan on looking either." Not even a second later the slap came. "See, this is why I said go back go bed. I knew you'd slap me for being honest" he said scowling as he opened one eye and rubbed his cheek.

"Damn right I was going to slap you. For being selfish!"

"Selfish... So I can make someone fear and worry that I might be dead out there somewhere they'll never be told the truth about? That I might be held against my will grievously injured without my gun or staff? Am I still being selfish Abby? Think about how much of a nervous wreck and how scared you were for Noras safety. We all take these risks when we join as agents of Her Majesties Will for the betterment of our country.. Some willingly" Harrisons eye turned to Nora resting contently "or made to by ages old promise... I could not and would not wish that same worry & fear you felt over Nora onto someone who I could hypothetically be involved with. Thats being far beyond cruel and that isn't me Abby."

"Harrison... You didn't have to-"

"I did Abby. My family made a vow to serve the monarchy til the last of us dies. Even if I wanted to the original document is held by the House of Windsor. They won't let me go. Not unless they think and see proof I am one hundred percent well and truly dead.. I'll deny saying this if you ever tell anyone but... I want what you and Nora have. I want someone to come home to someone that loves me without reservation or a shadow of hesitation in their heart. I want someone to look at me like you do Nora and she does back at you. For fucks sake I want a family one day where I can sit down at night and tuck my kids in, read them a book as they fall asleep." Harrison tensed more but didn't move even as his fingers kept carding through Abby and Noras hair after returning the one used to rub his cheek. "But its just a dream Abby. So long as I have this noose around my neck and the House of Windsor sitting with their hand on the lever to control me... It will always be just a dream. It'll never be more than that."

Abby felt her heart shattering in her chest. Harrison knew there was no way out. No way to free himself and that was why he fed them the same line every single time they asked. He was sparing another the tragic heartbreak by tearing his own heart into smaller and smaller pieces every single time knowing that the family honor he had to uphold would be the cause of his own demise. The happiness she and Nora had together, it was a fantasy for him; a pipedream of the unconscious mind. "You could ask Nora.."

"The Queen won't listen. She loves Nora, make no mistake about that as she loves all of her family and descendants, but she has her duty as Monarch to do whats best for this country; magical and mundane. She cannot listen to Nora, I hate to say it but its true." Harrison removed his hand from Noras hair and palmed his face. "Some people are meant to love and be loved, people like you Abigail. You give til it hurts and then some. In return you get the love and admiration not from just the community but a beautiful kind person like Nora "

"And what about you? You fight, you bleed, you've nearly died more times than I care to count! Wheres your fucking reward!? You give and do more for this country and you take nothing in return!"

"Not true. I take another day of being able to open my eyes and know that I'm still alive. The Roman Sentinels had this mentality that you enter every battle as if it is your last. It allows you to fight longer, harder, fiercer.. Just to get home. I won't ever have someone love me like Nora does you but thats ok with me. Keeping her safe from the darkest jobs and out of the most dangerous situations I can... Its worth it. At least it is my mind. Shes safe, she gets to come back to you safe.." Harrison trailed off sighing softly..

Outside of the room, unknown to the young people inside, just the woman they were talking about frowned to herself. She knew of Noras fancies and said nothing since Harrison had privately discussed with her the details since they both knew the marriage was practically just ceremonial but for Harrison to make such dark statements about himself.. That was worrying. Did he really think it a noose around his neck? Was he truly prepared to die alone without someone to love him or his own children to carry on his legacy? Did he really think so little of his own lifes value that Noras was so much more important?

"Defenders of the walls... They ask no favor or reward for their job well done Abby. All they ask for is a proper burial with honors when the time comes that they meet their maker. I am no different, nor more or less. A sentinel to destroy our countries many enemies, foreign and domestic. Duty is duty, I accepted that a long time ago."

The older woman left silently with a heavy heart and heavier thoughts as quiet sniffles echoed in the room. She needed to find that document yestersay and read it. If that boy was prepared to die for this country if need be with no askance of anything except a proper burial... She wouldn't let that happen. He was far too young to sound far too old and resigned to his fate. She remembered the last Lord Colt, a fine man of honor and chivalry. She had little doubt he would be proud of his descendant but just as concerned of the young mans apathy of his own worth or that of his life. "I assure you Harrison... That noose will come loose. You are good for this country and better still for my niece... Your life has far more value than you give it and maybe.. A replacement is what is needed to free the shackles you feel bound by" she said to herself, the door to her quarters clicking shut almost silently behind her blanketing the room in darkness. Too many young men, magical and mundane, spilled their blood and gave their lives to protect this great nation; Harrison Colt was not a name she was willing to add to memorial of ghosts.

* * *

"Master Harrison, Her Majesty requests your presence."

Harrison tumed his gaze to the messemger after putting the hunter before him on his back and planted his boot on his chest. The man was twice as old as he was and a more competent fighter but possessed a nasty habit of taunting his opponents. "Cut the taunting bullshit Jones. It'll get you killed one of these days and god only knows how much of your body, god willing any of it is left, will be able to be buried" he said before beginning towards the tea room. He knew most days she sat out on the balcony overlooking London just watching the people below live their lives, that is unless there was a royal docket that day which in that case she'd be all in the throne room all day. "Your Grace." He bowed his head respectfully as he went to bended knee.

"None of that Harrison, how many times must I remind you?" the Queen asked as her gaze remained out over the balcony.

"One more time since yesterday I'm afraid." Of course he wasn't but that was something he knew that she knew. "Protocol is automatic at this point ma'am." She wasn't a big fan of that one either but let it slide.

"I am aware of that. Tell me Harrison, would you consider yourself a happy person? Do be honest with me to. You know I have a disdain for liars and half-truths."

Harrison sighed internally as he clasped his hands behind his back. Why was she asking him something like this? "Full disclosure honesty ma'am?" he asked.

"It would be appreciated and please sit. Pour a glass of tea if you like. Its still hot, Jason brought it out a few minutes ago. Its a jasmine blend from the orient he said. Just sweet enough on its own to not need sugar in my opinion." One eye cut over to observe Harrison sit but not touch the tea pot.

"Permission to speak freely and frankly without reprisal ma'am" Harrison requested.

"Granted."

For a moment Harrison didn't speak trying to put together the most careful answer he could that would satisfy the Queen. She was testing him for something, that was the only logical explanation. "I am and am not at the same time ma'am" he said slowly.

"Why would that be? You have the world at your fingertips Harrison."

"I am aware of that ma'am and I do not take it for granted. I'm grateful for all that you have done and allowed me to do so make no mistake there but-"

"You want more" the older woman finished it for him. She held up a hand to stop him talking. "I needed to hear it for myself Harrison. Do you know what that vellum document is on the plate at the center of the table is?"

Harrison felt his gut clench slowly as he looked. He didn't like this one bit. It felt like a trap. "No ma'am I don't" he said.

The Queen struck a match and threw it on the document. The moment the match head touched the document it went up in flames. "That is your noose Mr. Colt" she said turning her gaze fully back to the city. "I'll be very candid with you Harrison. I was walking the halls early this morning when I couldn't sleep. I was passing Noras room when I heard you and Ms Marsh talking."

Harrison tensed as the flames continued to burn the document to ash. What had the woman heard him say? How much trouble was he truly in? "Ma'am I-"

"Harrison, be quiet and listen to me. I have seen and buried a lot of people in the defense of this great home of ours. Men as old as my grandfather, god bless his ninety five year old self still fighting the good fight, but many more around your age. Young, full of life and a future that got cut short defending our home from enemies within and outside our borders. Ms. Marsh is right in one thing, you've gone without proper reward for all of your own blood shed to keep a population who will never know you exist safe." Here she paused reaching over grabbing her mug and took a drink before setting it back down. "So here I am offering it to you. With that document burning I am presenting you your freedom and this" she slid a piece of folded paper across the table to him "is the name of the bank & account number for where the pay of every mission a Colt has done for the Crown has been deposited for the last three hundred years, your own missions included. You can walk away a wealthy man, never have to set foot in this country again."

"I can't do that to Nora." Harrison didn't even look inside the folded paper aa he tossed it onto the burning vellum, the flames accepting the new fuel and turning it to nothing in seconds. "I walk away I break her trust and a promise I made to keep her safe. The day I walk away is the day you put me in a casket and bury me with military honors."

The woman actually smiled a little. "I was expecting you to say that. Which is why I drafted this up this morning. A new contract between your House and mine. Optional service to the monarchy, twenty years service maximum if the choice is made to serve, full military benefits, military burial upon death if applicable. Whole nine yards" she said sliding the thick pile over.

While it would take more time to go over with a fine tooth comb since he saw magical and mundane law within, he was impressed that it had been drawn up so quickly. "I sense theres a but hanging in the air here sonewhere" he said looking at the older woman.

"Just one catch to make it bindingly legal in the mundane and magaical sense. Look at the last page."

Harrison did so and froze. She couldn't be serious. She heard his conversation with Abigail and she wanted him ro swear **that** on his magic?

"The choice is yours Major Colt, swear that oath and sign those papers or take this and walk away breaking a promise to my niece who cherishes you as the brother she never got. Its not like I'm asking you to be married and expecting a kid by the time your retirenement comes about." A second slip of folded paper was slid across the table with the same inforrmation but this one had a bank card inside wrapped in a second note.

That was just evil and Harrison knew it was to appease Nora and Abigail. Wifh a huff and half hearted glare he signed the damn papers before swearing the oath. "You'd do anything for her wouldn't you? Even put my back up against the wall so I'm between a rock and a hard place."

"Shes my niece and I love her more than you could ever imagine." The woman stood blowing out embers on the plate and collected it with one hand before taking the stack of papers in the other. "Keep that, its your by right to do as you wish with."

"Why are you invested in me ma'am? Besides my family name and the history shared with the ruling family I mean" Harrison said watching the womans retreating back.

"I never had a son of my own Harrison. Hearing you say you were ok with dying alone, never having someone to love you unconditionally and never know the joy of being a parent... It broke my heart. The last Lord Colt was like an elder brother to me in my youth. I promised him when I came across next one I wouldn't let him same mistake of dying completely and utterly alone like he did. And I never said this but I would like to think that because Nora sees you as her brother that makes you family to me. I don't give up on my family." Here she stopped and turned to meet his gaze. "Ask yourself why you are when all Nora and Abigail want is to see you truly happy."

It was only when he was alone did his head drop into his hands. "I don't know how to be that kind of person. To myself or with someone rlse and thats the truth of it all."


	6. Pre-trial lirs & a living legend

"I shall fear no evil for He is at my side. Master of Masters, King of all Kings-"

"A thousand apologies for interruptions of your morning prayers Master Harrison but Ms. Nora has asked to speak with you as soon as its conveniently possible." The servant girl looked nervous as she nipped her bottom lip.

Harrisons eyes didn't open nor did his grip on the rosary lessen. "Please tell her I shall be in the tea room in no more than ten minutes. Go." He heard the girl beat feet and close his door securely behind her. Religion was not particularly his slice of cake but something about it seemed to fill a gnawing hole and bring a sense of calm to an extremely small part of him that wanted to believe there was more to existence than just mere being alive. Finishing his prayers he tucked the rosary away and made for the tea room only to find Nora sipping a mug already. She was alone which was slightly odd but he decided to pay it no mind. Tuesdays was Abigails rest day she'd spend with Nora but something must have come up for the redhead fo not be here already.

"I heard what auntie did yesterday Harry." Nora swirled her mug absently. "I can't agree one hundred percent with her method given it was underhanded and sneaky" she said with a sigh.

"She did it because she loves you." Harrison didn't mention that his conversation with Abigail had a lot more to do with why the Queen did what she did, Nora didn't need more worries. He moved to the balcony door and opened it leaning against the frame as a warm breeze filled the room. "But who are we to question your aunt Nora? We are all doing the same thing, providing security to this great home of ours so the young get to stay innocent for as long as possible. Perhaps one day there will be no need for people like us."

"Harry... Just stop it already ok? Abby already told me everything." Noras eyes focused on Harrisons form, his back toward her while his eyes were god knows where. "Was what she said true? Do you really believe my life has more worth than your own? Don't lie to me and tell me the truth... Please" she said, a pleading undertone bleeding into the last word.

Harrison sighed and rubbed his temples. "Nora, this is a trap question and we both know it. But if you want an honest answer fine, yes I do. I do think and know your life has far more value than mine. Not because you are a Windsor. Not because you have Abby to come back to at the end of every night or mission though I confess it is a sore point for me. Your life is more important and has more value because you simply have more going for you & ahead of you" he said. He raised a hand cutting off what knew would be a rant about how he had things waiting ahead of him to. "Even with this new contract, it doesn't change much. My service demand has an expiration clock but... I don't know how to make the effort needed to keep the oath I was made to swear."

"What oath are you talking about Harry? Auntie didn't say anything about an oath" Nora said tensely.

"If Abby told you everything then she told you every time you asked if I found someone to interest me and I said no, you know I was lying. A harmless white lie but for very good reasons for it to be used. Now I have to actually make the effort to... How was it worded... "find my life partner with earnest and sincere attempt". I can show a platoon of recruits how to kill most supernatural creatures. I can train them to be a deadly one man or one woman army. Ask me to date?" Harrison let a barking half second laugh. "The oath might as well kill me right now. I don't have anything in common with Joe Smoe or Anna Anonymous off the street. All my 'interets hobbies' and whatever junk people ask about when trying to date revolve around our job; I say one word and I get exexuted for treason."

Nora grimaced at that and set her tea down. "Harry, come sit with me" she said with a firm but kind tone. "I know how hard it is to step out but if I could land Abby without revealing my family name until after she confessed to loving me first... I know you can find someone too. I have faith in you. Have a little faith in yourself for once" she said clasping his hands in her own and kissed the back of the top one.

Harrison watched for a second before a **shadow** of a _tiny_ smile hinted at the edge of his lips. "You're a good kid Nora, don't ever change whats in your heart of hearts" he said squeezing her hands gently.

"And do what, disappoint the people who love? Make my beloved lecture me for being stupid? Or worst of all... Betray what makes my brother so protective of me? Not on your life Harry. I'm not some stupid little girl" Nora said with her own tiny smile.

"No but you are a cheeky little bitch." Harrison smirked wolfishly and before Nora could get away he had her laughing up a storm as he tickled her. The pure bell-like laughter lifted a weight on his soul as Nora managed to stop his hands tickling her and nestled into his side. He didn't stop her nuzzling against him or even hugging him as he raised a hand to toy with her hair.

"You'll find your own Abby... I know you will Harry because under that strong heart to do whats right to protect humanity and our people, you have a good heart with so much to offer. Time and faith my brother, if you need my help to screen some girls or maybe even guys-no judgements since you haven't actually looked- then I'm there. Just say the word" Nora said lifting her gaze to meet Harrisons own.

"You know more about this stuff so sure. But next week we'll start all that. The trials begin tomorrow" Harrison said with a grim expression in his eyes. "And if things go like I suspect they will... The firing squad will have a busy next few days."

"Don't tell me..."

"Ask me no secrets and I will tell you no lies sister dear" Harrison cut Nora off after kissing the top of her head. "Go, Abbys just entered the wards and is on her way to your room."

* * *

 _ **COURT ROOM 001, INTERNATIONAL CONFEDERATION OF WIZARDRY AND MAGIC HQ**_

Harrison leaned back in his chair in the Prosecutions witness box. While some of the others were nervous because the court room was packed to the rafters with media and spectators, he was not. In fact he had an apathetic look as he used a minute amount of magic to maintain his chairs two legged balance.

"You seem to be at ease."

One eye barely twitched to see who had spoken to him and he saw the female dragon handler from before. "They gave you an immunity agreement for your cooperation and testimony I suppose? No, its a guarantee. Theres no other reason you'd be here instead of with the others awaiting the reading of charges" Harrison said.

The woman sighed and nodded her head. "They clammed up and like I told them when you disfigured Jones by removing his arm I wasn't going to do the ministry or Dumbledore any favors" she said. "Sarah Kain."

Harrison contemplated ignoring the offered hand but sighed and shook it. "Harrison Colt. Her Majesties Master Hunter and commander of the creature execution division" he said.

Sarahs jaw dropped in shock. She had heard of him but everyone spoke of Harrison Colt like he was a ghost story or a legend. "You me-mean to tell me.."

"Single handed extermination of the Cheddar vampire colony and its master, near extinction of the werewolf pack in Essex because they were selling humans into slavery to creature run auction houses, destruction and complete decimation of a desecated church in Suffolk where Dark Fae were sacrificing humans by the dozens to try and resurrect some pagan god to kick start some end of the world prophecy. Yes, I am that Harrison Colt" he said boredly.

Sarah slumped back in her chair completely shocked. Dumbledore and the ministry were well beyond fucked. Harrison Colt was a name whispered in fear by many because he took on the most dangerous of jobs even veteran Aurors of the last war wouldn't. Muggle-borns and Half-bloods whispered his lethality as something even Her Majesties SAS should take a page from and learn. He was real and sitting right beside her, a fucking teenager!

"ORDER! The case of Britains Royal Family, the House of Windsor, vs. Albus Dumbledore and the British Ministry of Magic is now in session. The honorable High Inquisitor Mordred Bloodstar presiding."

A middle aged man with brown hair just starting to white in some spots entered and took his spot behind the bench. "Thank you. Lead in the accused" High Inquisitor Mordred ordered. As the long chain of defendants was walked in with magic blocking shackles, wheeled in for the delimbed Albus Dumbledore which shocked the media as a sea of camera flashes tried to get good photos for the pieces they would run, the High Inquisitor felt no sympathy. When he read the case briefing he had been shocked for the first a long time. While it was not the manner of the crime, far worse had come through this very court room reserved for the worst offenders and crimes, but rather the man named as the prime guilty party.

"All the parties are present your honor." The bailiff turned and with a motion of his hand a spell blanketed the defendants in a yellow mist. "All parties have been subjected to the specific truth revealing charm sir."

"Very good. You are excused to your post should we need you. Ladies and gentlemen, I take no pleasure overseeing these proceedings. For those of you in the media who are new I must caution you to leave now if you are faint of heart or stomach. This court room is reserved for offenders of the highest degree and blackest of crimes. For a man who has represented the ICW for as long as he has to be on trial here speaks to just how dark it is." High Inquisitor Mordred paused as some of the reporters looked uneasy. "Once the trial begins in proper come the morrow and forward no one, media or spectator, shall be able to leave til I call it to a close for that day. Take this warning and do not forget."

Harrison finished mouthing along at precisely the same moment the High Inquisitor did and nearly rolled his eyes as Sarah looked at him like he was a ghost. "Judge Bloodstar has never liked Albus Dumbledore. He thought the old fool too forgiving of murders rapists and unrepentant liars like the Death Eaters who helped Voldemort during the last war but claimed to be under the effect of the Imperius curse" he said answering the question before it could be asked. "Dumbledore has sat on what the mundanes call the extreme left wing meaning his views are so conservative he wants the status quo to remain so that he remained in power unchecked. Judge Mordred Bloodstar is a conservative liberal meaning he wants some change to modernize but at every turm he was blocked by the Supreme Mugwump and it was that jackass I put in a wheelchair. Though not a vengeful type I wonder if Judge Bloodstar will be able tp remain inboased..."

"Why do you call him a judge? The-"

"An Inquisitor and a Judge fill the same role. They overlook the legal proceedings of our court rooms but because magical England is so behind the curves the legal terminology is equally ancient. They pass judgement on the guilty, act in the best interest of the people when it comes to unjust laws... Things of that nature. Different way of skinning the same cat" Harrison said dismissively. "Since is the pre-trial charges reading we don't actually need to be here despite the summoms."

"But the summons said we must-"

A veritable cacophony of voices answered "Not guilty!" to the mile long list of charges.

"All defendants are to be held confined without bail in separate magic suppressing cells with shackles at all times. Trial will begin in one week. Next case on the docket!"

"The summons was to show just how fucked the defense is." Harrison let his fall as the other prosecution witnesses began to file out. The bailiff said something before another one led put the long shackled line, a redhaired blue eyed guy being electrocuted for defying the order to move. Moving to the bench he tapped it patiently. "Judge Bloodstar, a moment if you could be so kind. Your staff is wrestling with your next case on the list" he said pointing to three bailiffs trying to force a witch into submission.

"This is highly unusual" Jidge Mordred said slowly. "If you are attempting to-"

Harrison cast a privacy bubble charm around them and obscurity charm to make seeing them clearly in the bubble all but impossible. "I assure you sir this is not about bribing you to do one thing or another. I, as is Her Majesty herself, am aware of your history with Albus Dumbledore. We both know he will stall for time as much as possible, call irrelevant witnesses to say he is a good man who did no wrong. This" here he dropped a letter "is a letter from Her Majesty herself. I am umaware of its contents but I have been asked by Her Majesty to assure whomever was going to try the case it is NOT a bribe. The victim Nora Abigail Windsor is her niece amd merely wants justoce. Don't let a fool like Albus Dumbledore make this a media circus where he gets off scott free for another crime because if that happens- he will die anyway but nothing will be able to protect him. Not even the most brutal and bloodthirsty of the Auror corps."

Mordred scowled darkly at that. "Are you threatening me or the prisoner son?" he asked icily.

"Threatening you? Not at all sir. Myself and the Ruling Family respect yoir legal record with ICW but also recognize Albus Dumbledorevhas stonewalled you every single time you tried to intervene with bringing England up to speed with other modern magical countries. Threatening the prisoner? Again, not all. The fact you have him here to put on trial is a courtesy from Her Majesty the British Magical Sovereign. I'm telling you a fact sir. If yoi let him stall this case he will die before its through and Her Majesty will have the justice her niece deserves. One way or another." Harrison dispelled the charms as the bailiffs managed to drag a wild haired witch in. "Hello Roholga, seems those werewolves didn't kill you. Pity, I heard dying by being used as a breeding toy in a pack of mongrels as you call them is a lot better way to go than this court punishment" he said.

The witch snarled and thrashed against her shackles. "GET BACK HERE YOU SNVELING COWARD! YOU TRICKED ME!"

Harrison turned his gaze and there was a cruelty to his gaze. "I told you there was a way to get the werevolves to listen to reason. You overdid it inciting a bloodfrenzy that left six dozen mundanes dead. I cleaned up you daft cumt before shit got too much farther out of hand & the overdose of potion stopped their hearts. You have seventy two innocent human lives to account for. Take your punishment like a witch" he said as his eyes changed dangerously.

"Friend of yours?" Sarah asked spotting Harrison as he exited the courtroom.

"Former work colleague sent to dissuade a pack of werewolves from continued harrassment of a mundane settlement. She consulted me before going on assignment. I told her of a potion stronger than Wolfsbane to prevent canine transformation but keep it to a certain exposure level. She didn't listen and seventy two people died for her blunder" Harrison said walking past Sarah who was slack jawed. "What was supposed to be a negotiation turned in a summary execution job."


End file.
